The Deadly Game
by Simplified Chaos
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome recently became mates. Kagome begins to test the boundaries of their relationship, but quickly realizes that a demon's loyalty is not one to play with...A song-fic to "The Game" by Disturbed. Anguish, strong lime!


Hey, it's L.A.

I finally finished this story! Yay! I've been working on it for awhile, so I'm relieved that it's done. I've been wanting to post this so badly! lol

I'm actually quite proud of this one. I believe it shows my talent, the little bit that I have, better than "The Truth." ;) That's my 'mellow' story... while I write ones like this one on the side... lol.

**Warning**: _This story contains sexual situations and violence_.

Actually, this story has a lot of Lime in it, but not much, if any, Lemon. I just didn't get around to it. - Also, it didn't seem to fit in all that well. ;) But the Lime parts of really good!

Also, say Farewell to Koga! Okay, that's all I'm saying, now you gotta read! ;)

* * *

**The Deadly Game**

**Summary**: Sesshomaru and Kagome recently became mates. Kagome begins to test the boundaries of their relationship, but quickly realizes that a demon's loyalty is not one to play with... Will she be able to save her friends, much less herself? A song-fic to "The Game" by Disturbed.

_Disclaimer_: I claim no rights over InuYasha or any Disturbed songs.

* * *

The young miko smiled a wicked smile as she watched the look of ecstatic pleasure cross his graceful, usually stoic features. Her hand continued its mission, gently stroking the smooth skin, every so often giving a good yank. His breath came in ragged sighs, mixed with the lustful groans that were growing in frequency as she drove him towards the edge of his sanity. 

She was playing him like a fiddle, and she was enjoying every second. She lowered her head to add some much needed friction to the endeavor, successfully earning a low growl from her lord. She could tell he was close, and she once again smiled to herself.

"Just- one- more- uuuhh!" The demon lord groaned once again, completely lost in the touches of his new mate. In the short time that they had been together she had learned quite a bit about giving him the things that he most wanted, and had even helped him become aware of some that he hadn't known.

He reveled in the sheer delight that this simple human girl could dish out to his body. She was a natural born pro, and when she started touching him, there was nothing he could do to stop his body's reactions. This occasion was definitely not an acception. He growled as her gentle touches once again began to rob him of his control.

Kagome noticed his body tense, and knew that he was mere seconds from his release. She smiled, knowing that he'd want to kill her for what she was about to do, but was not able to let this perfect opportunity pass. A giggle escaped her lips as she gave him one last good pull, then took her leave of him.

Sesshomaru heard the small giggle of satisfaction only moments before he felt her warmth leave him. He growled menacingly and shot straight up. This game of hers' was getting old real quick! His appendage pressed up against his lean stomach, painfully sore from being denied its fulfillment. His golden eyes ravaged the room quickly, finding her only a few steps from his side, her back toward him.

"Where are you going?" His voice, deadly as it was to begin with, sounded absolutely murdersome with the heavy lust and anger that dusted it as he slowly spoke those words.

A chill crept its way up her spine, but Kagome managed to keep a level head as she turned back to her mate. The moment she met his eyes, her better instincts told her that the smartest move she could make would be to fall to her knees and beg for his utter forgiveness. Her pride, however, refused to perform this gesture. Instead, she smirked at him, the icy fire that already raged in his eyes transforming into an inextinguishable storm.

"To my room, dear mate." She answered sweetly, once she finally found her voice. "I must clean up for dinner. Jaken and Rin would be most upset to see me in this simple kimono."

Sesshomaru growled as he watched his other half smugly walk from his room, her hips swinging ever so temptingly. He glanced at the clock, which only deepened his rage. She was right; dinner would be served in less than an hour, and he too needed to ready himself for the event. The fact that she had used such an undeniable point to justify her motives only proved to make his suffering worse.

(Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do

Now that I have allowed you to beat me

Do you think that we could play another game

Maybe I could win this time)

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop smiling to herself as she thought about what she had done to Sesshomaru. The look in his eyes had told her that she had been successful in dealing the intended torture. But, she still couldn't shake the look of absolute rage that had marred his handsome face. He had never gotten that upset any of the previous nights she had teased him. 

She shrugged. 'I guess I finally found my lord's limit...' She smiled again. 'Hmm... Maybe I should try and find all his limits. Yes, that sounds like fun!' The obvious mischievousness of her thoughts gradually wrote itself across her face as she skipped down the long, ornately decorated corridor that led to her room. 'I found his physical limit just now... then that means his emotions are next. I'll test those tonight!' With this thought locked in her mind, she stepped into her room and began getting ready for that night. Numerous ideas began flying through her head, and she couldn't wait to try them out...

* * *

Sesshomaru howled in rage as he threw yet another piece of furniture across the large room, his claws trailing poison behind it. The finely crafted desk crashed against the far stone wall, shattering into thousands of tiny splinters to join its other ruined companions. The poison that followed splashed onto the pile of rubbish and quickly started eating it away, leaving intricate acid designs all across it. The poisonous vapors rose into the air in delicate lines, filling the room with their stench that greatly contrasted the ironic beauty of the scene. 

Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed red, and he frantically searched the room for more to destroy. Upon realizing that there was nothing else, he turned in a slow circle to survey the damage he has reigned. The sight that met his gaze quickly sobered him up, and his demonic rage melted away. His eyes cleared to their normal golden color, and he groaned almost sorrowfully.

His room looked like a vicious hurricane had ripped through it; several times. All his beautiful, breathtaking furnishings had been transformed to nothing but tattered fabric and wood chips, which laid everywhere across the room. In random, abundant places ghastly green streamers rose to meet the already voluminous cloud that hovered at the top of the high room.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked slowly to his window. He threw it open and took a deep breath of the clear, early evening air. He stood there, looking out over the horizon as the harmful gases in his room silently escaped. He was quickly lost in his thoughts. 'What has she done to me? I have never lost control like this before; ever!' He glanced back at his now destroyed room, and felt regret tug at his heart. He winced at the feeling. He never felt emotions, and he wasn't very fond of them.

Finally, after mulling over the previous events of the night for several minutes, the answer revealed itself to him. He knew that it was true, no matter how hard he thought it.

Suddenly, the great lord of the western lands threw his head back and let out a thunderous bark of laughter. The loud sound reverberated across his lands, bouncing off the far-off mountains and returning. The cruel noise finally silenced itself, but the total disbelief and utter bewilderment that it had carried hovered a few moments more, a silent reminder for Sesshomaru. A smirk crept its way across his lips, the obvious meaning of his madness finally being accepted. Along with this surrender to the truth, new-found respect for this young girl also lodged itself into his awareness.

_He enjoyed the madness she awoke in him..._

(I kind of like the misery you put me through

Darlin' you can trust me completely)

* * *

Kagome sat at the dining table, quietly awaiting her master's arrival. She glanced up at the door every now and then, wondering what was keeping him. Secretly, she had a good idea as to why he was late. This thought caused her mouth to twitch into a small smile. 

Jaken, who was crazy with concern over his lord, glowered at the young girl across from him. He knew Master Sessohomaru's lateness had something to do with her. He had been acting strangely ever since she had become a part of his life. But the strangest act yet had been when he had actually taken the girl as his mate. This had surprised all the other lords of the lands, along with every subject that heard of it, but none had been more surprised,or disappointed, then Jaken himself.

He just simply couldn't believe that his formidable lord, whom ruled over his lands ruefully and mercilessly, killed foes with a single touch, and quite simply deserved a youkai mate as strong as he, would choose a simple, extremely weak, human girl as his life mate. Jaken sighed and hung his head in defeat. He would never understand his master...

Suddenly, the large doors at the front of the room swung open to reveal the ruler of the grand castle. After making eye contact and receiving a respectful bow from both Jaken and Rin, Sesshomaru swung his majestic gaze to Kagome. She made eye contact with him and gave him the proper bow of acknowledgment that was required of her, but Sesshomaru sensed something was amiss with her.

And the look in her eye wasn't his only clue.

Once he took his place at the head of the table and the meal began, she was overly polite and chipper for what had happened mere hours ago. She smiled and chatted with Jaken like he was an old friend; something the old toad didn't notice strange at all. He simply believed the girl had finally come to her senses and had accepted her place in the palace. Sesshomaru, however, was certain something was up at that point. For, he knew, Kagome usually avoided the imp like a disease, and she didn't seem to have any incentive to change her ways.

'I'll get to the bottom of this, my little Kagome. I promise you that...'

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he shrugged his outer kimono to the floor. The delicate garment quickly settled around his feet, the soft silk whisking against his bare skin. Immediately after it fell, he saw a small pair of hands quickly grab it, pulling it from the floor. A short growl from deep in his chest rendered the hands motionless. His gaze slid up slender arms, then followed the soft swell of a delicate shoulder until it rested upon the lovely face of his mate. 

He had summoned the girl to his newly-cleaned chambers shortly after dinner. She had come with no argument, and it had seemed that she would of come whether he had requested it or not. The young girl seemed apprehensive about something. At first, he had presumed the matter to be trivial, but her sudden willingness to wait on him hand and foot now had him suspecting that there was a bit more to it. He continued to stare at the girl at his feet until she looked down at his kimono that was now in her hands.

Kagome nervously chewed her lip as she studied the intricate design on Sesshomaru's clothing that rested in her lap. She had thought that this step in her plan would be simple; all she had to do was mention a few of her guy friends' names and judge his reactions. Nothing more. But, she suddenly found herself practically groveling at his feet.

For, Kagome had remembered all the things she had heard about demon jealousy and possessiveness. She furrowed her brow; 'He couldn't be that vicious, could he?' She quickly shook herself back to reality. 'Nah, he isn't like that. He's too regal to let feelings like that take control of him. Besides, this is an innocent test. I'm sure he'll catch on and even find the humor in it...'

Kagome raised her head to Sesshomaru, who had been watching her the entire time that she knelt at his feet. She smiled and quickly rose. She held out the kimono still clutched in her hands. "I-I didn't want it to get dirty, Sesshomaru-sama." She softly whispered, a light blush tickling her cheeks. She couldn't shake the instinct that told her to be respectful, and she sighed. 'I guess he only deserves it, after what I've put him through lately.'

Sesshomaru simply looked at her, his eyes portraying slight boredom. Kagome let the forgotten kimono fall from her fingers and sighed. 'It's now or never.' She told herself, knowing she had to get her thoughts out into the open before she totally lost her nerve.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama?" She started nervously. The tall figure in front of her simply turned away, seemingly loosing interest in her as he started to loosen his inner shirt. Kagome thought that he dismissed her, and was about to turn away herself when she heard a light "Hmm?"

She sighed and straightened up. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She then dropped the bomb.

"I was wondering... what if I-" She struggled slightly for the right word, "Well, 'kept' male company?"

Suddenly, the room became deathly silent as Sesshomaru's movements stilled and Kagome held her breath. Apparently, the humor had gone unchecked.

Then, as quickly as the silence had began, it ended. Sesshomaru resumed his actions, although they were measured this time. Kagome watched him apprehensively, her breath shallow. Suddenly, he spoke.

"I'd kill them." The answer was so simple, yet nearly knocked Kagome off her feet.

(If you even try to look the other way

I think that I could kill this time)

"What!" She cried, mostly out of shock, but a bit out of anger. 'How dare he threaten me like that!'

However, once Sesshomaru turned to her, her anger was replaced by cold fear. His eyes were red with rage, but other than that, he showed no sign of distress. Which, in turn, scared Kagome worse than straight out anger.

"You heard me." He growled, his voice low. His eyes flashed, then slowly resumed their golden hue. "You're mine."

Realizing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to give her any more of a reaction, she simply bowed to him and silently retreated to sit on the edge of his bed, her mind reeling from the answer that he had given her.

Sesshomaru watched her take her place on his bed. Once he was sure she would remain there, he turned to finish undressing. 'How dare she ask such a question!' He bellowed in his head. He roughly tugged his inner shirt from his body, dropping it to the floor. He'd have to teach her a lesson; make her respect him. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he secretly smiled as he pulled the tie to his pants, leaving himself naked.

Kagome blushed as she watched his discard the rest of his clothing. Even after seeing him multiple times, she still couldn't bring it upon herself to be comfortable in his presence when they were naked. She snuck a glance at the flimsy sleeping kimono she donned, and gulped. He had only seen her naked a couple times, and they had only had intercourse once. Which had been their wedding night. Kagome gulped again and slowly brought her gaze up. What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat and all coherent thought to leave her.

Sesshomaru had turned, and was now staring at her, an immense, longing look in his eyes. Kagome whimpered involuntarily as he slowly walked toward her. Only after she felt cold stone on her back did she realize that she had been scooting away from him. She quickly looked back at him, and froze. He stood at the edge of the bed, his eyes burning into hers, evil evident in their icy depths. 'Oh shit, how am I gonna get out of this one!'

(It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you

Though I see you weeping so sweetly

I think that you might have to take another taste

A little bit of hell this time)

* * *

Kagome huffed as she hurried through the dense woods that surrounded the castle. The speed that she was traveling at made her muscles scream out in pain, but she didn't care. She had to get away from him, if only for the day! The seething anger she felt was the only thing that kept her trudging through the early morning mist. Her hair and clothes were soaked from the moisture that hung in the air and on the foliage, which only served to damper her mood further. 

'How dare he!' She screamed to herself. The previous nights' events came flooding back to her.

He had apparently kept track of all the times she had tortured him by refusing to allow him his sweet surrender, for he paid her back in full for each one. He repeatedly had brought her to her peak and then demolished his movements, and all her hopes of release, at the same time. He used all means available to him; his hands, lips, teeth, tongue, and, of course, his long, thick, rock-hard appendage...

Kagome growled in frustration at her thoughts. 'How dare he!' She seethed again. She noticed that a burning heat was now present between her legs, quickly brought up by the lustful memories, from lack of attention. She blushed furiously even though there was no one around. 'He didn't even let me take care of myself...' She reminded herself, now feeling pathetic.

She suddenly stopped and looked around, having totally lost track of where she had been going, and how long she'd been walking. She quickly realized that she recognized the area, but couldn't put her finger on it. It definitely wasn't InuYasha's forest, so where was she?

Slowly a smile crept to her face as she felt a familiar tug on her senses, signaling nearby jewel shards. She could also hear rapidly approaching wind, which only strengthened her suspicions.

'Yes, he'll be of great help to me right now. I'll make Sesshomaru pay!' Kagome's dark thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name softly called from behind her.

She turned and smiled at the figure across the clearing. She suddenly felt a stab of longing for this friend that she hadn't seen in almost a year's time.

"Hey, Koga." She called softly. "How have you been?"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled ever so slightly as he paced the great hall of his castle. Every so often, he'd pause to look out the large window that spanned the entire length of the long room. It looked out over the forest in front of his home, and, with being built on the incline that the castle was, it was a breathtaking view. The setting sun on the horizon only increased the beauty of the scene. 

Sesshomaru's mood was the complete mirrored opposite.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru growled, a low evil sound that started deep in his chest. Upon looking out his window, he saw the cause of his ailment making her way back to the castle. She seemed to be quite happy, which only deepened his annoyance. He quickly went to her, determined to learn her whereabouts of the day.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked home. She took her time, letting the happenings of the day play themselves in her mind. 

She had been greeted warmly by Koga, who had also instantly agreed to accompany her for the day upon her gentle request. They had spent their time with his tribe, laughing and catching up. Koga had been a bit depressed once he spotted Sesshomaru's mark on her neck, but he quickly dismissed it, claiming that he was happy as long as she was. Kagome had smiled sadly at this, but had happily accepted his undying friendship when he had offered it.

She had eaten the evening meal with him, then prepared to leave. Before she had departed, though, Koga had planted a warm, soft kiss to her lips. A small reminder that he still loved her with all his heart...

Kagome sighed, still able to feel his lips against hers. He had kissed her so softly, so gently... completely different from the demanding, harsh kisses she received from Sesshomaru. Kagome silently wondered why she had picked Sesshomaru over Koga, or even InuYasha.. True, he had been the perfect gentleman, charming her with gifts up to her ears during their courtship. But, once she had accepted him and their union had been complete, he had, once again, become the cold-hearted, unemotional creature everyone knew him as.

A cold breeze blew by, causing Kagome to shiver. Her hair was still wet from the bath she had taken to rid herself of Koga's scent, and she had forgotten to bring warmer clothing that morning due to her rage. She hugged herself and hastened her pace, wanting to reach the castle before nightfall.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she was hit with urge to run, and, since she had learned to listen to her instincts the past few years she had spent in the feudal era, she quickly took off in a sprint. Thankfully, the castle was in sight, and she quickly headed for it.

She didn't make it very far, however. Almost instantly after taking off, she found herself within the tight clutches of what seemed to be a very angry youkai. She whimpered and opened her mouth in order to scream for Sesshomaru, but in that moment she noticed a very familiar pair of golden eyes, and the scent of her mate finally met her nose. She gasped and stilled her struggles, knowing that it would only worsen his already immense anger.

Sesshomaru loosened his grasp once he felt her struggles cease, but he still kept his hand clenched at the neck of her kimono. He slowly pulled her towards him until her face was mere inches from his, the fear in her eyes matching her scent. He starred into her eyes, and she visibly shrunk from him when he silently sneered.

Kagome looked up at her lord, knowing that she had angered him with her prolonged absence and lack of notification of her location. When he didn't speak, she swallowed softly and licked her lips, preparing to speak. His eyes darted to her lips momentarily at her actions, but that was his only acknowledgment that he was aware of her.

"Um, S-Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked softly, carefully watching for his reaction. His grip tightened on her kimono and she flinched, afraid she had angered him again.

"Where have you been?" He snarled, his voice deathly low.

Kagome almost told him straight out who she had been with, but quickly silenced herself. For, she suddenly remembered what he had said about her being with other males, and she had no desire to put Koga in such danger.

When she hesitated a few seconds too long, Sesshomaru let out a low growl, warning her to hurry. Kagome whimpered softly, then looked up at him.

"I-I was only with S-Sango, Sesshomaru-sama. I-I needed some female companionship, was all. I'm sorry for now letting you know." She bowed her head the best she could in the position that he held her.

Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with her answer, and let go of her. He straightened up and stared at her for only a moment before turning to leave for the castle. His movements were halted, however, by her soft voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She called softly. All her former thoughts of revenge had vanished when she had seen his anger. She now only wished to be in a warm bed, out of the increasingly chilly night air.

Sesshomaru growled and turned to her, frowning at what he saw. Through his rage, he hadn't noticed how scantly dressed she was, and the fact that she was practically dripping wet had also escaped him. He sighed and leaned down, scooping up his shivering mate. Once she was securely snuggled to his side, he took off towards their castle.

(Lie To Me...)

* * *

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes ever so slightly. She was momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine that invaded her room. She moaned softly and closed them again, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She rolled over, expecting to find an empty bed. Instead, she was greeted by an ever-so-familiar set of golden eyes. She jumped, startled at first, then smirked as the realization sunk it. 

"Why must you always startle me like that, Sesshomaru?" She asked groggily, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I do no such thing." Was his gruff reply.

Kagome sighed and sat up, her simple sleeping kimono barely covering the appropriate areas. Noticing that he was fully dressed and seemed to be ready to depart, she gave him a questioning look.

"Are we going somewhere Sesshomaru?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru shook his head at her inquiry.

"No. I am. I will be gone for a few days. Some urgent issues have arose, and they need my attention. I leave you in Jaken's care." After a moment of what seemed to be hesitation, he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Be careful." He said softly. He then was gone.

Kagome sighed and laid back down.

* * *

Kagome looked around the large garden and frowned. Shortly after Sesshomaru left early that morning, Jaken had taken Rin to a nearby village in search of clothes for the growing girl. Thus, leaving Kagome alone in the vast castle. True, there were the servants, but they mostly kept to themselves. 

The young girl sighed in boredom, absently picking at a nearby flower. She kicked at the water that her feet were dangling in, then gazed lazily down into the crystal clear stream. She hated being alone; she was too social for it. Not to mention, InuYasha had practically trained her to expect him to be around every corner. Sesshomaru was a different story. He sure wanted to know exactly where she was every second of every day, but, unlike InuYasha, he didn't have to be there with her.

Kagome looked up into the late morning sky and let out another sigh. She could go home; see how Ma, Grandpa, and Sota were doing. She hadn't seen them since before her union with Sesshomaru, which had been nearly a year ago itself. Although, since her scent and presence vanished when she used the well, she knew she would come back to a very angry certain youkai lord. And she'd had enough of his anger the last couple of days.

She momentarily cursed the enhanced youkai senses, when suddenly a thought occurred to her. There was a place where she could go to find some companionship, that didn't require her leaving the feudal era. She was sure he wouldn't mind her coming again so soon; he had said to visit more often, and she did want to see him again...

Kagome stood up and slipped her sandals on, then smoothed the front of her ivory colored kimono. The plan was set; she'd go see Koga again. She set off in the direction she had the morning before, a little bounce in her step. She would be home before Sesshomaru returned, and her little secret would be safe. Unknown to her, she was being watched by a pair of very suspicious eyes.

* * *

Jaken narrowed his eyes as he watched his master's young mate depart. She seemed to be in a great deal of a hurry, and she looked behind her a few times before disappearing into the forest. He would have followed her, if it weren't for the child awaiting him. He'd simply warn Lord Sesshomaru of the girl's insolence upon his return.

* * *

Kagome soon reached the clearing she had met Koga in the day before, and patiently waited, not wanting to intrude on her friend's lands. Soon enough, she felt the familiar pull on her senses and the sound of wind that signaled Koga's approach. A few moments later, the tall young man was standing in front of her, a brilliant smile on his face. 

"Hey Kagome!" He greeted her happily.

"Hey Koga." She replied, flashing him a playful smile. Koga smirked and hugged her to him, relishing in the feel of her body against his.

Kagome sighed softly, allowing herself to melt into Koga's loving embrace, and momentarily forgetting that she belonged to someone else...

"Yo, Kagome!"

A distant shout startled her back to reality, and she quickly released Koga, turning toward the voice. A riled up Gintu stood at the edge of the clearing, breathing heavy.

"Hey." She offered softly, a little color coming to her cheeks. She had instantly believed that it was Sesshomaru, but now relief flooded her. "How have you been?"

"Oh, same as always," The wolf demon gasped out, bending to catch his breath. "Trying to keep up with his highness there..." He gestured faintly toward Koga. Kagome giggled softly, then looked toward Gintu's left where an exhausted Kakkaku finally made his appearance.

"Hey, 'Kaku." She called, using the friendly nickname she had picked up, since she had difficulty pronouncing his full name. She was rewarded with a genuinely happy smile.

"Hi Kagome! What are you doing back so soon?" Kakkaku asked as he made his way to Kagome and Koga, Gintu in tow.

"Oh, I just decided I wanted to come back, is all." She said shyly, softly pushing the dirt beneath her feet around with her toe. She didn't feel like revealing the truth about Sesshomaru, and quickly contrived something else to tell the wolves. "I guess I missed you guys so much." She said with a smirk, not entirely lying.

The pair of wolves in front of her seemed convinced enough, but when she turned to look at Koga, she noticed an uneasy look cross his face. He hadn't bought her tale, and knew something was wrong.

"Don't worry, I missed you, too Koga." She chided softly, trying to throw him off her scent, per say. She was rewarded simply with a small scowl, before the wolf prince turned to his cronies.

"Alright guys... Kagome and I are going to return to the lair. Patrol this area, then return also." The two nodded to show their acknowledgment, always ready to perform their duties. Koga nodded to confirm the orders, then gently picked Kagome up and rushed away to his home.

"So tell me..." Koga began, as he set her down safely on the soft grass of his valley. The home of the prince and his wolf pack hadn't been far from where they had left the two scouts.

Kagome looked up into Koga's handsome face as his inquiry, an uneasy feeling in her gut. "Yes?" She asked timidly.

Koga settled himself beside the young girl, leaning back on his hands to look up into the soft, blue sky. His gaze remained there for a few moments, and Kagome curiously followed his example, watching the small puffs of white travel leisurely across the blue.

"What's wrong?" Koga finally sprung his question, slowly turning his head toward Kagome. Kagome bit her lip, her gaze dropping to the ground in front of her.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered softly. "Nothings wrong." She hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes never leaving the delicate pebbles that lay in front of her.

Koga scoffed and sat up, leaning close to her. "I thought we were friends, Kagome." He said softly, catching her off guard. "If you can't trust me enough to simply talk to me, how am I to believe that?"

Kagome let her legs slide back down to the ground as she met Koga's caring gaze. "I'm sorry." She said softly. She laid her head against his shoulder, and sighed softly. "I just- I'm just worried, I guess... I really don't know what's wrong..."

Koga smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Kagome's small frame, bringing her to sit in his lap. "Tell me everything." He ordered softly, sounding for all the world like a big brother.

Kagome smiled and began telling him everything, from her concerns about her family in the future, to her problems with Sesshomaru. Koga didn't try to pry further into anything she voiced, nor made any snide comments when she mentioned InuYasha. He simply listened; glad to be something to this girl that he cared so deeply for.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he strode home, annoyance accompanying his step. He had been summoned for no reason; by the time he had arrived, the problem had been solved, and turned out to only be trivial matters between the northern lord and his subjects. 

'How the hell was I supposed to help with that, anyway?' He growled to himself silently. 'I simply look at a person and they cower in submission. I know nothing about commanding respect. I receive it instantly.'

He looked up at the mid-afternoon sun and scowled. He decided to fly the rest of the way to his castle, not wanting to arrive too late.

Sesshomaru landed in his gardens, and strode into his castle. Upon his arrival, he was greeted with a rather upset Jaken.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! You're back early!" The small demon crowed in a rushed voice."Something terrible has occurred!"

"What has happened, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked dismissively, having been accustomed to Jaken's sudden outbursts.

"It's that young mate of yours!" Jaken said hurriedly. "She left shortly after you, and hasn't yet returned!"

Sesshomaru snapped to attention at his words, and glared down at him.

"What?" He grated out. "Where did she go?"

Jaken shuddered at his master's immense anger. "S-she went in the direction of the wolf tribe of prince Koga."

The instant these words left the frightened demon's mouth, Sesshomaru was gone.

(You always wanted people to remember you

To leave your little mark on society

Don't you know your wish is coming true today

Another victim dies tonight)

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched the scene before her. Koga quickly slammed Gintu into the ground, signaling the end of the round. Kagome clapped wildly, giggling happily. 

"Hurray! Good job, Koga!" She called, running to his side. Koga smiled down at her, the sweat dripping from his face.

"Thanks." He said simply, pulling her close. "I couldn't of done it without you."

Kagome blushed softly, and her gaze caught his. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were softly pressed to hers, his arms wrapped around her. Kagome quickly pulled away, blushing worse than before.

"Koga, don't... we can't do this..." She stuttered softly, stepping away from his grasp.

Koga frowned, his hands sliding to her hips. "Kagome, why not? We both want it. You can't deny it... besides," The cocky wolf prince said with a smile, "It's not like Sesshomaru is lurking around the bushes or something-"

"That's where your wrong." A low growl sounded merely inches behind Koga, rage lacing the words.

Koga, startled slightly, whipped around to face his rival. He was met with fierce golden eyes, and claws wrapped around his throat. Koga gasped and tried to wrench himself from the Western Lord's grasp, only to have the claws tighten.

Sesshomaru watched the wolf prince pathetically squirm in his grasp. He had quickly followed Kagome's scent to the designated place, and was planning on simply taking his mate back with him after a simple warning to Koga.

However, after witnessing their kiss, only death was on his mind.

He started squeezing the life from the prince, who was violently, yet vainly, thrashing in his grasp. He was about to pierce the skin and let his poison seep into the blood stream, when he felt a small, desperate tug on his haori. Upon glancing to his side, he saw the face of his grief-stricken mate.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, please! Don't kill him, please! It wasn't what it looked like! Please, release him! I beg of you, Lord! Please!" Kagome's face was stained with tears already, and she anxiously looked from him to the struggling wolf. She tugged on his arm, desperate to help her friend. "Please..."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged the pathetic mortal from his person and concentrated all his hatred on the specimen before him.

Suddenly, realization crossed Koga's face; acceptance that he was going to die. So, with the last few moments of his life, he turned his eyes to Kagome. "I love you." His voice nearly failed him as his life slipped away, but the words were there. After Sesshomaru was sure all life was gone from the wolf, he dropped the wimp corpse at his feet.

Kagome stood speechless for a moment before she could gather her wits and find her voice.

"How could you!" She screamed, not able to believe the terror before her eyes.

"Don't play this game with me!" Sesshomaru roared, effectively silencing her. "I warned you not to go to him, I gave him a chance at life. I knew he desired you, but I spared him for your sake! But you defied me! You're the one that brought this upon him! If there's anyone to blame for this, it's you!"

Kagome blinked back tears as she stared up at her formidable mate. She could tell he was holding back despair and shame for what he had done. He simply stood and gazed out across the mountains.

Kagome, still shocked and miserable herself, weakly cradled Koga's head to her chest and whimpered incoherent nothings to the dead wolf prince, hoping beyond all reason that he'd return to her...

After a while, Sesshomaru silently collected his grief-stricken mate into his arms and returned to their castle.

(Lie to me,

Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life in the battle that ends this day)

* * *

Sesshomaru held his anger at bay, never saying a word to Kagome as he made his way to the castle. Even upon arriving, he merely set her down in the courtyard before entering the castle. His movements, however, betrayed him. Kagome could tell that he was fighting back immense anger as he strolled across his grounds. She almost followed him, but quickly decided that it wasn't in her best interests. 

Instead, she walked out to the gardens, a cool evening breeze rippling through her dark locks. She sat near the edge of the stream that ran through the middle of the vast valley that held the castle's lands and the surrounding country. She looked into the inky depths of the water, and suddenly felt the urge to cry. She sniffled softly as the tears came. She whimpered and buried her face in her hands as huge, heart wrenching sobs escaped her.

She cried for her family, for Koga, for InuYasha and her friends. She let out all the pent up anger and pain, grief and sorrow, fear and sadness. It all came out in those prolonged moments, until she felt drained, nothing more than an empty shell. She slowly laid down in the soft grass, small whimpers still escaping her every so often. She didn't know how long she laid there, simply wallowing in her self-pity, not knowing what else to do, but she truly didn't care.

Before she was able to drift into a peaceful sleep, however, a small figure approached her. She recognized it as the messenger of the castle, and sat up to greet him. He simply smiled, bowed, and handed her a small scroll. Kagome watched him depart as quickly as he had come, then unrolled the tiny scrap of paper. Scrawled across it were three simple words.

"Come to me."

Kagome shivered involuntarily, knowing exactly whom it was from. After rinsing her face of all traces of her breakdown, she stood up and trudged to her master's quarters.

(Lie to me...)

* * *

Kagome timidly approached the large, wooden doors that lead to her master. The tempting thought to turn and run away presented itself to her, but she immediately pushed it away, wanting to do nothing more to anger him. 

She sucked in a deep breath, straightened her dirty, pale kimono, and raised her fist to knock upon the door. Almost before her hand had time to leave the dark wood after her last rap, it flew open.

Kagome leapt back in sudden fear, snatching her hand back like it had been bitten. With the way Sesshomaru looked at the moment, she wouldn't doubt the fact that he may have done such a thing. Kagome bit her lip as her gaze caught his, a wickedly evil fire burning in its depths. She knew she was in trouble...

Sesshomaru stepped forward and caught the trembling girl's elbow, roughly leading her into his room. After securely locking his doors, he turned to her.

Kagome had quickly put some space between herself and the angry youkai once he had turned his back to her. She now stood beside his bed, he being on the opposite side. She glanced at him nervously as he slowly turned to look at her. His gaze held slight amusement, as if he mocked her. Kagome knew that if he so desired to have her, she would have no chance of escape.

Even with this obvious truth nagging at her mind, she wasn't going to give up. She still had a chance that she could get out that door. An extremely small one, but it existed nonetheless. Thus, she'd give it her all, no matter what.

Sesshomaru patiently watched the small girl fidget beside his bed, lost in thought. She probably believed that she had some sort of a chance of escape. Highly unlikely, and slightly insulting, but interesting at the same time. This could get interesting.

Without warning, Sesshomaru advanced on the unsuspecting girl.

Kagome noticed movement to her right, and broke herself from her thoughts. She quickly scanned the room for Sesshomaru. After not finding him any where in front of her, a chill ran up her spine. Slowly, already knowing the inevitable, she turned around.

Sure enough, there stood her mate, towering over her.

She yelped in surprise and simultaneously jumped back. He reached forward to grab her arm, but she fell back on the bed. Once she landed, she quickly scrambled to the other side, jumped to the floor, and spun around. Upon looking at him, she noticed that he had made no move to come after her, other than extending his arm in his attempt to catch her.

She scowled slightly, immediately realizing that this was a game for him. Never having enjoyed being toyed with, she brought herself up to her full height, which wasn't much more than a few inches over five feet, and stared daringly at him. His gaze held the same daring sense to it, along with an amusement that she knew was at her expense.

Having had enough of this, she quickly turned and stalked toward the door. She wasn't going to be reduced to his play toy, no matter how angry he was, or how much respect she owed him. Right as her hand came to rest on the door lock, however, she felt an ever so slight prick at her neck. Startled, she quickly brought her hand back, then angrily huffed. He was not going to get the best of her! After steeling herself to anything he could throw at her, she turned to face him.

The tiny prick at her neck disappeared as he dropped his hand back to his side. Foolishly thinking she had won, she swung her gaze to him. However, her thoughts, along with her insides, froze at the sight of him. He stared down at her, watching her closely. His haori and inner shirt was been discarded at his bed, thus simply leaving him in his hakamas. Yet, this wasn't what caught her so off guard.

It was his face.

The anger, or even amusement, or the ever-so-slight-chance of defeat, that she might of expected it be there, wasn't. Instead, his expression was marred by, Hurt. Before she could ponder on this too long, however, the expected anger suddenly clouded his face, and he roughly pinned her to the door behind her.

"I think not." He growled in her ear."You're mine." She shuddered softly, causing a small, mischievousness smile to appear on his face. He lowered his mouth to her neck. He kissed his mark softly, drawing out another shudder. He slowly allowed his tongue to slide along the curve of her slender neck, taking delight in the way her breathing hitched in her throat.

"What's wrong, dear mate?" He asked softly, the mocking not being lost on Kagome. As he came up to took into her eyes, she glared up at him.

"Why, nothing dear mate." She shot back. Her voice was drenched with such innocent sweetness that it took Sesshomaru a second to realize her actual intention.

That was all Kagome needed. She quickly brought her knee up, connecting with Sesshomaru's groin. The demon instantly recoiled with a growl of pain. Kagome wasted no time. She ducked away from the door and the disgruntled male.

She quickly made it to the far end of the long room, it being the only safe place available. Once there, she turned to Sesshomaru. He was standing, glaring straight at her. She then realized that her little attempt at discouraging him had only served to strengthen his resolve. Her tiny ray of hope was instantly snuffed out, leaving only a small reminder of its existence, as Sesshomaru began to stalk towards her.

Kagome whimpered involuntarily, the look in her lord's eyes completely unnerving her. She knew there was no way to get away. He would have his way with her, whether she was willing or not. She couldn't very well scream rape; she was his mate after all. Once that fact was established in the feudal era, there was no exceptions.

She bit her bottom lip softly as he drew closer. There was only a few yards between them. The thought of escape presented itself once again, and she frantically starting searching the room for any potential ways. Suddenly, right before she was about to take off toward the window that sat beside the demon lord's bed, his voice paused her actions.

He stood mere feet away, staring down at her. For, she had unconsciously shrunk low to the ground in a feeble attempt to keep distance between them. She timidly looked up at him, his voice like silk across her skin. Just as gentle, but also just as cold.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you not enjoying our little game? I'm merely giving you what you apparently want from me; why else would you naively run off with another man? You knew that I'd figure it out; you practically gave yourself away with your 'little tests.' Remember those? You wanted me to kill him; and now you want me to abuse you, to break you. Bend you to my will..." Suddenly, Sesshomaru was kneeling beside her, his breath against her ear. Kagome shivered and instinctively jolted away, his words burning wholes through her heart like poison.

"No." She whimpered softly, not wanting to accept his words, knowing that he was merely toying with her again. She was suddenly gazing up into his eyes again, his hand cupping her chin.

"Guess what, Kagome." The way her name rolled from his tongue caused her to shudder to fear and anticipation. Her eyes revealed her curiosity and he smiled cruelly. "You're going to get your wish..."

(Lie to me

Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life now that she lied to me)

* * *

Kagome whimpered in her sleep, the pain eminent even in her dreams. She finally slowly awoke, and groggily turned her eyes upon the youkai lord that lay beside her. Even in the dark of the early morning, she could see that he slept peacefully, his arms locked possessively around her bare waist. 

Suddenly, vivid memories began to play themselves through her mind. Thoughts of last night flooded her mind, and she buried her head into her pillow and squeezing her eyes shut, mentally willing herself to forget.

The look on Koga's face at the end of his life, Sesshomaru's accusations, his warnings, his touches, torments...

The way he tried to protect her, yet at the same time, brought her ultimate pain. The way he tried to love her, but only tore apart her heart.

Kagome mulled over these feelings for a while. Finally, she came to a sensible solution.

She had to leave him.

She had already caused the death of one of her loved ones by being with this deadly youkai lord. She wasn't going to let it happen again. And the only way she knew of to do this, was to leave Sesshomaru. Without her, he would no longer have the incentive to kill for her, right?

Kagome shrugged herself out of his grasp, which had weakened upon him entering a deeper sleep. She silently dressed and left a note, unknowingly signing her life away...

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I have decided to take my permanent leave of you. Nothing has come from our union except dispair and hurt. I cannot take this anymore,and I'm sure you tire of it also. Please forgive me._

_Kagome_

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke in the early morning,troubled. The previous nights' events plagued his mind, darkening his mood. Also, dread nagged at the edge of his mind, only serving to annoy him further. He sighed and sat up. He instantly noticed his mate's absence, and before he could excuse it as a normal circumstance, his eyes fell upon the note neatly lying on the pillow next to him. 

Reaching for it, he read the delicate writing scrawled across the parchment. His eyes immediately bled red until they were almost black. The scrap in his hands melted as deadly acid soaked into it. Without even thinking, he rose from his bed, dressed himself, then stalked after the girl with calm, measured precision. Only a couple hours separated their departures.

"The only thing she'll be taking a 'permanent leave' from is her life..."

The words were growled so low they were nearly incoherent, and more like a guttural growl as he disappeared into the darkness before the dawn.

(Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life now that she lied to me

Is she really telling lies again

Doesn't she realize she's in danger)

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she trudged through the dense, familiar forest around her. After making her decision that morning, she had come to the realization that she was actually happy for the first time since she'd become Sesshomaru's mate. 

She never noticed it before, but a large burden had developed itself after she had uttered those fated words that had connected her to the infamous demon lord. It had only grew over the long months she had spent with him, thus dragging her further and further into depression, which she hadn't noticed until it had almost been too late...

Luckily, she had caught it before it had gone too far, and now she was free again. Never to have to see him again, and able to live a carefree life... or so she thought.

Kagome smiled as she suddenly heard a familiar voice coming to her through the trees. It sounded slightly angry, like the speaker was frustrated with something. Kagome quietly crept up on the unsuspecting person, hoping to catch them by surprise.

* * *

Sango sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour as she watched the scene in front of her with narrowed eyes. 

Shippo tried to tie the knot tight enough to keep the net together, but once again failed miserably. The delicate fabric, that faintly reminded the kit of spider webs, unraveled and floated down to sit in his lap, once again reduced to a single, worthless piece of cloth. A frustrated sigh met his tiny ears, and he glanced up to see Sango glaring down at him, annoyance and exhaustion apparent on her face. He offered her a small, apologetic smile before handing her the failed project.

She accepted it, and went to work untangling it. As she worked, she grumbled heatedly about how unfair it was that she got stuck with this job.

"We need these nets, though, Sango." The small fox piped up, from his position at her feet. "It's the only way to catch all the fish..."

Sango sighed at the innocent concern in the child's words and smiled at him. "Not to worry, Shippo. I'll get them done. Why don't you run off and tell Miroku that I'm almost finished?"

At this, the little demon sped off in the direction of the village, leaving her to work in peace. Suddenly, she heard a slight rustle in the bushes directly behind her and turned quickly, reaching for her katana that lay ready beside her. Before she could pick it, however, a young, extremely familiar girl stepped out into the open.

Sango gasped as realization dawned on her. It only took her a few seconds to recognize Kagome, and when she did, she quickly stood and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Oh my God! Kagome, it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" Sango sobbed into her friend's shoulder, unable to keep the tears back.

Kagome stood frozen, shocked by Sango's reaction. True, it had been a long time, but she never thought that her mere absence would bring Sango to tears. She finally wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, returning the friendly gesture. After a few moments, Sango stilled and her sobs silenced themselves. When she didn't move her face from Kagome's shoulder, the younger girl became a little concerned.

"Sango?" She asked tentatively. Suddenly, as if her name being spoken awoke her, she snapped up and smiled at Kagome, some tears still running down her cheeks. She released Kagome's body from her crushing embrace only to grab her hands.

"Come on!" She cried happily, pulling Kagome toward the village. "Wait 'til InuYasha sees you!"

Kagome, having no choice but to follow, quickly stumbled after her excited friend. Too bad she wouldn't make it to InuYasha's side.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed a few feet from the village he sought. Still hidden in the trees, as not to cause any unintended chaos, he softly sniffed the air. The scent he sought immediately met his nose, and he smiled cruelly as the young girl came into his view. 

Poor Kagome never knew what was coming...

(Lie to me,

Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life in the battle that ends this day

Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life now that she lied to me

The little bitch she went and she told, A LIE

And now she will never tell another, A LIE

the little bitch she went and told, A LIE

NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!)

* * *

Poor Kagome... will she survive? Will InuYasha help her? Why the hell did Kagome become Sesshomaru's mate to begin with! Sorry for leaving these questions unanswered. If any of you wonderful people would like a sequel and these answers, let me know:D 

Please review! I'd appeciate it greatly. ;)

Til next time!

L.A.


End file.
